


Children of the World

by LunerDreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Children, Fluff, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, time jumps, time travel?, war mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: A Pirate, Soviet, and Nazi walk into a bar. Actually it’s just the kitchen, because the American refuses to allow them to go to town. Also, there’s at least 10 kids running around causing havoc with said American trying to calm them down.Or the story where England messes up, and America has to deal with the consequences of it. It being that the countries affected randomly jump through different times of their life.At least as kids they look pretty cute...





	Children of the World

The doors burst open, and blonde American ran into the building out of breath. Without stopping he ran past the front desk when one to the operators called out to him.

“Mr. Jones? Your meeting room was changed to number 156,” she said to the rapidly disappearing man. As soon as the blonde had heard that he immediately turned around and headed down the opposite hallway, give the operator a smile and thank you as he passed.

America sighed as he walked to meeting room. He was over 40 minutes late and he had planned to arrive early today. Perhaps if he entered the meeting heroically they would move away from the topic of him late faster, he knew he’s going to scolded by England neither. With a plan of attack decided America stepped up to the meeting door.

“THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!” He shouted slammed the double doors open. High pitched yells and screams answered him, which wasn’t completely unusual, but silence afterwards was.

Also, “Alfred…? Is that you?” Asked a tiny version of his northern brother in a timid voice.

“Yo, Matty,” America then realized something, “dude, why are you a midget?”

“Eh? B-But I’ve always been this size! I think so anyway…” The timid voice got a little bit louder, “You’re the one who got big!”

America looked around the room, Canada wasn’t the only one to experience the change. It seemed the every nation who had been at the meeting had turned into a midget. Seeing that most seemed to be staying in family groups, eyeing the newcomer with weary eyes. While most seemed hesitant to approach him, one albino wearing white robes rushed him.

“I am the awesome Prussia!” The albino puffed out his chest before pointing at the blonde, “Who is in my awesome preassance!?”

Deciding go right to point, “I’m the United States of America, but that’s way too long just call me America,” he replied to the albino’s question.

Prussia looked kinda confused, “Where’s that country? The awesome Prussia hasn’t heard of it,” thinking for a moment he pointed at country behind America. “And Him!?” When the albino had rushed America it had surprised Canada causing him to hind behind him gripping his brothers pants. 

“I’m Canada,” the timid nation replied staying behind America.

“Are you sure you two aren’t messing with the AWESOME Prussia by making up fake countries?”

“No Hero would ever do something mean like,” America stated, “and I did say was a Hero when I entered the room didn’t I?”

Prussia nodded seeming satisfied with the answer before running back to who seemed to be a mini Germany. The small nations had watch this exchange interest. A nation with bushy brows, and wearing a black cloak, was the next to come up to him.

“You’re not from Europe are you?” England asked.

“Nope, I live across the ocean!” America replied cheerily. 

“What really?!” England eyes sparkled, “What ships did you use? A long did it take to travel? Did you use magic?” And a slew of similar questions. He stood eagerly waiting answers from the tall nation.

“Well-” started before getting interrupted by France who seemed to be wearing a blue dress, “Angleterre~ it was rude to leave me behind.” Wrapping his arms around the smaller nation.

“Let me go!” England shouted as he tried to get out of France’s arms, all was France laughed at him.

‘They haven’t changed,’ America thought to himself, his attention was taken from the fighting duo by a tug on his pant leg and a squeak. Canada had move to his side (and had let out the squeak) as a trio came up to him (the tug). When the kid with the scarf was obviously Russia, so he guess that the other two were Ukraine and Belarus.

He gave them the ‘Hero’ smile, “What up?” 

“Um, do you know where we are?” The girl with braids (Ukraine) asks politely.

“You’re actually in my country right now,” America replied. 

“Oh,” Ukraine quited for a moment, “Do you think we could go home?”

America paused, he hadn’t thought about that. He could call everyone’s bosses, tell them what’s happened, and spend them back (Who knows what a government would do these kids). He could take advantage of them being children (that wouldn’t be the hero way). Or option three, take care of them till this is problem was fixed.

It seemed that option three was the only good option.


End file.
